L'absente
by Dwynn
Summary: Tu es revenue, certes, mais c'est trop tard.


Pourquoi suis-je ici, maintenant, alors qu'il est trop tard?

À vrai dire, moi-même, je ne le sais pas. J'ai du mal à reconnaître au fond de moi les raisons qui m'ont poussées à venir. Tu n'as pas demandé à me voir. Moi, je ne savais pas. Et même si j'avais su, je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé quelque chose. Ca me ramène encore et toujours au même point, à la même question: pourquoi suis-je ici, maintenant, alors qu'il est trop tard?

Tu m'avais fait tellement de mal. Je t'en ai voulu de toute mon âme, de toutes mes forces. J'avais presque réussi à t'oublier. Mais tu es revenue. En fantôme, certes, mais tu es revenue quand même. Je me suis reconstruit une vie après toi, sans toi, loin de toi. Et puis il a appelé. C'est toi qui a voulu que je sache.

_Elle est morte, je suis désolé..._

Quel but visais-tu réellement en me faisant annoncer ça de cette manière? M'amadouer? Te faire passer pour une victime? Tu voulais mon pardon? C'est toi qui est partie, qui a tout abandonné, tout laissé derrière toi. Quels sentiments dois-je éprouver face à tout ça? Des regrets, des remords, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité, de la pitié? On m'a demandé de venir te voir, de te pardonner. On m'a dit que c'était ce que tu désirais le plus au monde. Mais t'est-il venu à l'esprit, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que je ne désirais peut être pas la même chose que toi? Et si moi, j'avais envie de t'en vouloir, encore et encore, de rejeter sur toi la faute, de faire de toi la cause de mes problèmes?

Tu pensais que toi morte, je serai plus facile à convaincre? Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne le répèterai jamais assez. J'ai longtemps espéré ton retour, devant la maison. Espoirs déçus. Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé à pleurer dans mon lit, parce que tu ne revenais pas? Tu ne reviendras jamais...

_Elle est morte, je suis désolé..._

Pourtant, je suis là, devant toi. Tu as changé. Tes joues sont creuses, tes paupières blanches, ta peau finement ridée, ta face insipide. Le tout forme un ensemble presque pathétique. Ton corps est légèrement teinté de bleu, ta poitrine ne se soulève plus à ta respiration. Et pour cause: il n'y a plus un seul souffle d'air en toi. Tu es morte. Je n'ai plus en face de moi qu'un cadavre. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois rire ou pleurer.

Quand il me l'a dit, je n'ai eu aucune réaction. Je n'avais pas compris. Ou plutôt, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence dramatique. Après tout, tu étais partie sans un mot, et tu ne faisais plus partie de me vie. Pourtant, plus tard, dans la nuit, j'ai eu mal. Horriblement mal, alors qu'au dehors, la nuit me narguait de son calme, sa sérénité. La douleur me martelait les tempes. Ses mots me martelaient les tempes.

_Elle est morte, je suis désolé..._

Puis j'ai senti un grand froid en moi. J'ai compris. J'étais dans mon lit, en tête à tête avec ma solitude. J'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré, pour toi. Tu te rends compte? J'avais passé la majeure partie de ma vie à t'oublier, et pourtant j'ai pleuré ta mort, ce soir-là. Et je t'ai réclamée, comme tous ces soirs d'il y a si longtemps, quand j'attendais naïvement ton retour dans la solitude de ma chambre. Je voulais que tu reviennes. Même après tout ce que tu m'avais fait. Et ce soir-là plus que jamais, j'ai senti que tu m'abandonnais, pour de bon.

_Elle est morte, je suis désolé..._

J'ai eu besoin de parler, alors je l'ai appelé. Il m'a serrée contre lui, avec tendresse. Mais je ne pleurais plus. Je n'y arrivais plus. Je m'étais vidée d'un seul coup. La souffrance était ailleurs, plus violente, plus sourde aussi. Il m'a réconfortée, m'a encouragée à aller te voir. Sans lui, je ne pense pas que je serai venue. Je ne sais même pas où j'ai trouvé la force de l'appeler. Qu'est-ce que je serai devenue, sans lui? Il est venu immédiatement. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin. Mais il est venu quand même.

Nous allons nous marier. Mon bonheur était immense. Et ça peut sembler égoïste, mais ta mort m'a ôté tout mon bonheur. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que... je suis là. Je n'ai pourtant aucune raison d'être là. J'aurai pu t'envoyer au diable, toi et tes promesses soufflées dans le vent. Tu m'avais juré que tu serais toujours là pour moi, mais tu es partie. Deux fois. Tu as prolongé ton absence et mon manque de toi. Eternellement.

_Elle est morte, je suis désolé..._

Je croyais que tout ce qui pouvait te concerner ne pourrait plus m'atteindre... j'avais tort. Je le ressens encore plus en cet instant. Tous se sont retirés sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis seule, seule à seule avec toi, morte. C'est étrange. Je te déteste et pourtant, là, j'ai envie de tes bras autour de mon cou, d'entendre ton rire, comme dans les souvenirs qui me restent de toi. J'ai envie que tu me dises que tout est fini, que tu es de retour, que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais. Mais tu ne me dis rien. Tu restes là, immobile, fade, livide, maigre, faible. Tu es repartie avant même d'être de retour, tu me laisses à nouveau seule. Tout est bel est bien fini, mais pas comme je l'espérais.

Je caresse une dernière fois ta main, effleure ta joue creuse comme tu le faisais autrefois avec moi lorsque je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, le soir... une dernière larme s'écrase dans ton cou tandis que je me penche pour déposer un dernier baiser sur ton front glacé.

_Elle est morte, je suis désolé..._

Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Je voulais te faire savoir que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ni de dire quoique ce soit. Je t'en ai voulu, mais je t'ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps, maman.


End file.
